The present invention relates generally to material disposal systems and more particularly to a device and system for effectively and economically controlling odor and other airborne materials that result from material handling operations involving noxious solid waste.
The handling of solid waste poses a special problem, due to the potential exposure to those loading the waste into disposal containers. Currently, 55-gallon disposal drums have a flat steel cover. Any time something is disposed of, the cover must be lifted and the contents, including fumes and odors, are exposed to the work environment. While protective gear may be worn, it is preferable to prevent any release to avoid contaminating not only the worker but the waste generating or waste disposal facility.
Numerous devices for controlling odor during container filling and other material handling operations involving pulverulent solids including a variety of means for sealing a container to be filled and for filtering airborne particulates from the flow of air created by the handling operation are well known in the art, but all are relatively complicated devices.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a material disposal system which filters airborne particulates from air and other gases escaping from a material handling operation.
Another object is to provide a material disposal system having odor purging means.
Another object is to provide a material disposal system which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, install and operate and which is adaptable for use with a wide variety of material handling operations and with containers of different sizes and shapes.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein.
The objects set forth above as well as further and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by the embodiments of the invention described hereinbelow.
The present material disposal system is ideally suited for use in container filling operations and includes a cover member and a hopper having a lower door operable relative to the hopper by pneumatic or other actuating means for opening and closing the passage disposed above a drum or other container to be filled. The cover member and hopper are fixedly attached to each other. The cover member forms a seal around the inside of the container opening such that air and other gases escaping from the container by the filling or other material handling operation are directed through filter means which separate airborne particulates therefrom. The present device is adaptable for covering and sealing a wide variety of containers. The present filter means is adaptable for filtering a wide variety of materials and particulate sizes for removal of toxic gases, vapors and other airborne effluents.
In a typical container filling operation, a drum or other container to be filled is located beneath the drum cover. The invention operates to cover the open top of a drum or other container during solids handling operations and which acts to seal the opening of the container and filter particulate matter from the air which is displaced and escapes from the container and associated material handling devices during the handling operation. The present material disposal system is well suited for use in industrial plants, warehouses and packaging facilities wherein it is desired to control nuisance and greater levels of odors without the requirement of complex air movement means such as ducts and blowers and the like. The present material disposal system is especially well suited for use in solids loading. The present material disposal system may be operated using pneumatic power or other means and may be automatically controlled by a plurality of valves. The present material disposal system includes odor purging means for use as required with toxic substances and also an inlet port usable for purging the system with inert gas and for other purposes.
The present device may be controlled using a variety of different systems. The preferred embodiment has two systems: a hopper door control system and a hopper purge control system. The hopper door control system is controlled by a five-position/two-way valve that control the introduction of compressed air to a plurality of other valves, which actuate, for example, pneumatic cylinders pivotally connected to the hopper bottom door. When the two-way valve is placed in the down or doors open position, air is immediately and simultaneously supplied to the top side of each air cylinder. When the material in the hopper has been dumped into the drum, the two-way valve is reversed to the up or close door position raising of the bottom door.
The second function of the pneumatic control system is to upply air to the vacuum pump to evacuate the hopper. A three-position/two-way valve, conventionally attached to the base on the hopper, is activated when the hopper doors return to their closed position. The three-position/two-way valve opens the air flow path from the air supply to the vacuum pump. After a desired period of delay as determined by the air flow through delay/timer valve, a second valve opens to flow air through the vacuum pump. The air in the hopper is drawn out and through the filter, for example a 3 microns charcoal filter element, for purification before being released into the environment. After a predetermined time period, delay/timer valve closes and the process is ready to begin again. The pneumatic system is driven by at least a 50 PSI air supply, thereby eliminating the need for electricity.
The invention is designed to fit securely on top of a waste disposal drum, for example a 55-gallon steel drum or other equivalent containers. The preferred invention is a pneumatically operated hopper system that allows for the disposal of noxious waste into the drum without re-introducing odors to the work environment.
Alternative embodiments can be electrically or hydraulically actuated hopper systems.
Alternative embodiments may serve as a secure device for disposal with lock out capabilities.